Historias Románticas
by Rosalya L. D'Inverno
Summary: Serie de drabbles largos sobre las cuatro parejas de Junjou Romantica. Drabble tres: En momentos como esos Hiro-san era la única salvación.
1. Mirar al Cielo

**Fandom:** Junjou Romantica.

 **Parejas:** Romántica, Egoísta, Terrorista y Mistake. Menciones de otras parejas.

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Sinopsis:** Cuando miraba al cielo, Misaki podía permitirse soñar.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna digna de mención.

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Sí, saldrán personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. No puedo evitarlo. Además, debo señalar que, en este drabble, Usagi-san se reconcilia con su padre luego de un pequeño "incidente". Eso ya se verá en otro drabble.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura-sensei. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **1**

 **Mirar al Cielo**

 _"Es mejor mirar al cielo que vivir allí."_

\- Truman Capote (Desayuno con Diamantes).

* * *

Cuando Usagi-san lo emborrachó para llevarlo a la casa de verano de los Usami, Misaki se había enojado. Le había gritado, prácticamente, furioso por semejante jugarreta. Sin embargo, ahora, agradecía internamente a Usagi-san por aquel viaje. No solamente por el secreto que le había mostrado, sino porque, además, el bosque de la casa de verano había funcionado para prepararse al momento de llegar a la mansión Usami. E, incluso si no lo había preparado, sí le había dejado una buena lección: nunca salgas a caminar solo por los jardines de los Usami.

De modo que, en cuanto Fuyuhiko-san terminó de exponerle sus privilegios como hijo de los Usami, Misaki había decidido pasearse por la mansión, tratando de descubrir algo interesante. En una gran casa como aquella, las habitaciones interesantes estaban aseguradas. Caminó al lado de una tímida sirviente pelirroja que lavaba el suelo a toda prisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó, amablemente. La muchacha se sobresaltó y lo miró roja hasta las orejas. Luego murmuró algo y se marchó a toda prisa, dejando los utensilios ahí. Sin entender su reacción, Misaki siguió caminando. Le dio la impresión de que los sirvientes decían algo cuando él pasaba, pero no terminaba de entender lo que era.

Al cabo de un buen rato de caminar sin rumbo fijo, terminó apoyándose en una ventana y mirando al cielo. El día estaba claro y soleado, de esos perfectos para que las parejas salieran a caminar. Pero Misaki no podía esperar hacer lo mismo, porque su pareja se encontraba de viaje e Isaka-san le había pedido _educadamente_ que no los acompañara. Prácticamente Usagi-san había sido arrastrado a Hokkaido, así que Misaki había tenido que quedarse ahí, en la mansión Usami, justo por los días en los que debía de estar celebrando su Luna de Miel con su esposo.

Seguía mirando al cielo. Se sentía tranquilo allí, alejado de las normas de Fuyuhiko-san, de los constantes ceños fruncidos de Haruhiko-san y los caprichos de Kaoruko y Mizuki, que habían escogido precisamente esos días para irse a vivir un tiempo a casa de su tío. Misaki cerró los ojos. Odiaba todos esos lujos, pero Fuyuhiko-san había insistido en que se quedara ahí mientras Usagi regresaba, y Misaki no había sido capaz de decir no. Sin embargo, curiosamente, se sentía más solo en esa mansión enorme que en el departamento de Usagi-san. En ese fugaz momento en que cerró los ojos, quiso pensar que no estaba parado en medio de aquella mansión sin fin. Quiso pensar que estaba de pie en medio de la cómoda sala de Usagi. Y la ropa que llevaba no eran las prendas de marca que Fuyuhiko-san había insistido en comprarlo, sino su ropa normal. Y que no había sirvientes caminando de un lado a otro ni susurrando cuando lo veían. Y no había estúpidas normas a seguir. Abrió los ojos y los despegó del cielo. No supo por qué, pero sintió una gran decepción al girarse y toparse, nuevamente, con ese pasillo ostentoso. Vio a Sebastian, que caminaba al lado de una mujer mayor de pelo canoso recogido en un rodete.

—Buenos días, Misaki-sama —saludó Sebastian. El único que no le miraba como si fuera un alienígena o algo peor.

 _Misaki-sama._ Misaki tuvo la impresión de que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

* * *

(*) En Junjou Romantica los Usami tienen un mayordomo llamado Tanaka, pero Misaki siempre lo llama Sebastian. Un posible guiño al anime Kuroshitsuji.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí está. La verdad no sé si lo que escribí pueda ser considerado drabble. Quizás es un poco largo para serlo, pero tampoco sé si pueda considerarse viñeta. Dejémoslo, pues, en un drabble bastante largo.

Explicaré algunas cosillas de este drabble que algunos quizá no entendieron. En este drabble, Japón (finalmente) permitió el matrimonio gay entre su población. Obviamente, Usagi-san no iba a quedarse tranquilo en cuanto supo eso, y Misaki y él se casaron después de haberle contado de su relación a Takahiro (tema que también trataré en otro drabble). Misaki tenía veintitrés años cuando eso sucedió. Sin embargo, como Usagi-san tuvo que irse de viaje a Hokkaido e Isaka no quería que Misaki fuera para que no distrajese a Usagi de su trabajo, Misaki tuvo que quedarse solo en el departamento cuando debía de estar en su Luna de Miel con Usagi. Como Fuyuhiko ya había aceptado la relación de Misaki y Usagi, invitó a Misaki a quedarse unos días con ellos, cosa que el muchacho aceptó debido a las insistencias de su suegro y se fue a la mansión mientras Usagi regresaba. Sin embargo, como pueden ver, no se siente muy cómodo allí, y menos ahora que los sirvientes lo tratan con más respeto que nunca.

Espero que les haya gustado. No sé exactamente cuántos drabbles tendrá este fic, pero a mí me divierte mucho escribirlos, así que quizás vaya para largo.

¡Besos de colores!

Joan Bennet.


	2. Crecer

**Fandom:** Junjou Romantica.

 **Parejas:** Romántica, Egoísta, Terrorista y Mistake. Menciones de otras parejas.

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Sinopsis:** Aún con el paso de los años, Shinobu seguía amando a su Miyagi.

 **Advertencias:** Pequeña mención de _lemmon_.

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Sí, saldrán personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. No puedo evitarlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura-sensei. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **2**

 **Crecer**

 _"Deja de preocuparte por envejecer y piensa en crecer."_

\- Philip Roth (El animal moribundo).

* * *

Miyagi rozó su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Allí sentado frente al espejo, no podía dejar de mirar su vientre como si temiera que de un momento a otro empezara a crecer sin control y lo convirtiera en el hombre gordo y asqueroso que él se imaginaba años atrás, cuando Shinobu apenas había entrado a la universidad. Habían pasado años desde entonces.

Miyagi había pasado todos esos años imaginando lo que haría cuando llegara el momento. No el momento de la graduación de Shinobu, por supuesto, sino más bien lo que vendría después. El hecho de que su pequeño terrorista conociera gente más joven, más atractiva, y posiblemente más condescendiente que él. Cerró los ojos. Aquello no estaría pasando si no hubiera dejado entrar a Shinobu a su vida. En ese momento no estaría preocupándose por lo que pensaría de él Shinobu una vez empezara a trabajar. Probablemente sus preocupaciones en la vida se reducirían a molestar a Kamijou, subir de puesto y molestar más a Kamijou. Suspiró, reclinando la cabeza, que sentía más pesada que nunca, entre las manos. Incluso Kamijou estaba en mejores condiciones que él. Él al menos no le llevaba diecisiete años a su pareja.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, en el cual asomaban ya algunos delgados hilos plateados. Se sobresaltó con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y se apresuró a levantarse. Sabía que a su terrorista no le haría ninguna gracia verlo sentado frente al espejo, _otra vez_.

—Viejo, ya llegué —dijo la voz de Shinobu desde el umbral. Miyagi se asomó lentamente. Shinobu miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Había cambiado. Se podría decir que había dado un estirón, porque ya no era tan bajo como antes. Tenía unos rasgos más finos y la cara más alargada, y había ganado algo de músculo con los años. Se había vuelto tan popular con las chicas como Risako, su hermana, lo había sido con los chicos en su momento. Lástima que ya tuviera pareja.

Miyagi no quiso comentar nada respecto a su apodo. Era algo propio de Shinobu llamarlo así, y Miyagi sentía que habría un vacío enorme entre ambos si dejaban que la palabra se perdiera. Pero no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo cuando la escuchó.

—Ahí estás —dijo Shinobu al localizarlo con la mirada—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi graduación, viejo? —preguntó caminando hacia él. Estaba bastante guapo con su traje de graduado y el pelo desordenado, seguramente por el abrazo efusivo de su madre y los revoltones de pelo de su padre.

—Me sentía algo cansado, así que me quedé dormido y, cuando desperté, tu graduación ya había acabado —mintió Miyagi. En realidad no había ido porque no quería causarle vergüenza a Shinobu. Si sus compañeros lo veían con alguien como él...

Shinobu frunció el ceño.

—Idiota —masculló—. Otra vez estás pensando en eso, ¿verdad?

Miyagi parpadeó. ¿Tan obvio era?

—Escúchame, viejo —dijo Shinobu, acercándose a él con grandes zancadas. De chico joven—. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: me importa una mierda lo que diga la gente. Yo te quiero, y si ellos no aceptan que salgamos juntos es su problema.

Miyagi bajó la cabeza.

—P-pero...

—No me importa lo que digan —repitió Shinobu, acercándose más a él. Miyagi no retrocedió. Sabía de antemano lo que haría su terrorista—. Yo soy libre de amar a quien me venga en gana, y si decido que te quiero a ti, me quedaré contigo. ¿Me has oído? —Miyagi asintió, algo aturdido. Cierto que Shinobu ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero jamás con aquella cara de enojado—. Eres _mi_ viejo. Y, de todos modos, si te da un infarto o algo, te será de mucha ayuda tener un novio que te cuide —Dicho esto, lo besó. Sus labios sabían a menta; era un sabor tan familiar para él que Miyagi no pudo evitar sonreír contra ellos. Shinobu rodeó su cuello con los brazos, pegando su cuerpo a él. Estuvieron varios minutos así, y, mientras ocurría, Miyagi se sintió como si fuera un adolescente otra vez. Cuando se separaron, Shinobu siguió con su perorata—. No me importa lo que diga la gente, porque te amo, Miyagi. Te amo. No luché contra el recuerdo de tu sensei hace años para que luego te abandone por tu edad. Yo me enamoré de ti Miyagi, no de tu aspecto ni nada por el estilo. Y no me importa si te salen canas o arrugas, yo... —Enredó sus dedos largos y blancos entre sus mechones negros con plateado—. Te amo, mucho.

Miyagi sonrió. De repente sintió, en el fondo de su corazón, una sacudida brusca, como un árbol quitándose la nieve de sus ramas luego de un largo invierno. Definitivamente, con Shinobu volvía a ser joven.

—Miyagi —dijo Shinobu, pegando su cara a la de él—, hagámoslo.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Con una sonrisa diminuta, Miyagi guió a Shinobu hasta la cama. El recién graduado simplemente se dejó guiar en silencio, y al tiempo que Miyagi lo tumbaba con cuidado en la cama, él enrolló sus piernas en torno a su cintura para acercarlos más. Si bien Miyagi ya no tenía tantas fuerzas como antes, seguía poniendo toda su energía y su cariño a la hora de hacerlo con su pequeño-ya-no-tan-pequeño terrorista.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Siempre pensé que al pobre de Miyagi nunca se le olvidó del todo el tema de la edad, sobre todo conforme fue pasando el tiempo y vio cómo Shinobu crecía. Creo que es algo que no se olvida tan fácilmente, sobre todo cuando le llevas tantos años a tu pareja. Sin embargo, Shinobu ama a Miyagi, así que no estará dispuesto a permitir que lo deje por un tema que para él es tan poco relevante como los diecisiete años que le lleva. ;)

En este drabble Shinobu ya tiene veintidós años, así que es obvio que ha cambiado un poco. Misaki también cambió. Casi imperceptiblemente, pero cambió XD. Miyagi, mientras tanto, ya casi tiene los cuarenta.

Contesto reviews:

 _Les:_ Muchas gracias. :)

 _Sophie Hatter:_ Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. :D

 _Riruka:_ Sí, todos los capítulos serán más o menos en ese formato. ;) Sí, pobre Misaki, pero no pudo decirle que no a Fuyuhiko.

 _Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Debería anotárselo en un papel la próxima vez que se lo diga, a ver si así se lo aprende XD. ¡Gracias! Sí, están casados. ;)

Espero que les haya gustado este drabble largo.

¡Besos de colores!

Joan Bennet.


	3. Necesito curarlas

**Fandom:** Junjou Romantica.

 **Parejas:** Romántica, Egoísta, Terrorista y Mistake. Menciones de otras parejas.

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

 **Sinopsis:** En momentos como esos Hiro-san era la única salvación.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna digna de mención.

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Sí, saldrán personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. No puedo evitarlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura-sensei. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **3**

 **Necesito curarlas**

 _"No tengo idea de qué me espera, o qué ocurrirá cuando todo esto termine.  
Por el momento sé esto: hay gente enferma y necesito curarlas."_

\- Albert Camus (La plaga).

* * *

La vida de un médico conlleva consigo muchas cosas. Puede significar la alegría de saberse el salvador de más de una vida, la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus pacientes y el cansancio de las largas jornadas de trabajo. La satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho y la frustración cuando ya no parece quedar nada y no sabes que hacer (y la felicidad general cuando finalmente hallas la solución y todo está bien entonces). Pero también significa dolor. Dolor, tristeza, miedo y desesperación porque no eres capaz de hacer nada y lo sabes, pero la familia de la persona que te corresponde salvar aún confía en ti. Y las caras de la gente cuando se dan cuenta de que ya no puedes hacer nada... Y la cara de la persona en cuestión cuando llega su final.

Kusama Nowaki siempre tuvo muy en claro los riesgos que conllevaba ser médico al momento de elegir estudiar esa carrera. Sin embargo, guardaba la ilusa esperanza de no tener jamás que toparse con ese tipo de personas. Esas que ya no se podían curar y de todos modos confiaban en él, en que lograría salvarlos, para luego irse.

Estuvo encerrado en su habitación todo el día, luego de pedirle a Tsumori-senpai que lo reemplazara en su turno del día de hoy. Podía ser estúpido, ya que después de todo, llevaba años como médico. Pero jamás le había tocado una niña con leucemia. Jamás había tenido que toparse con un par de ojos diminutos y castaños, mirándole como si él fuera su última esperanza. Jamás había fracasado tanto como aquel día.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Alzó la mirada. Ahí estaba Hiro-san, cargando con una bandeja de desayuno. Tenía el ceño fruncido como de costumbre, pero había algo frágil al fondo de sus pupilas que (como todo últimamente) le recordó vagamente a Nowaki el fracaso de su operación.

—Hiro-san... —escapó. De repente, Hiro-san le dio un golpe con el puño en la cabeza—. ¡Ouch, Hiro-san!

—Bueno, ya te lamentaste demasiado —contestó Hiro-san, sentándose al lado suyo—. Ahora come.

—Hiro-san... —Nowaki desvió la mirada. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos siquiera—. Yo no puedo...

—Oye, escucha —dijo Hiro-san. Nowaki no lo miró. El recuerdo de esa niña le impedía levantar la cabeza—. ¡Escúchame!

Finalmente, lo miró. Sabía que, si no lo hacía, Hiro-san era capaz de asesinarlo ahí mismo, aunque luego fuera a parar a la estación de policías por asesinar a su propio marido. Sin embargo, se encontró con una sorpresa.

Hiro-san tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba de frente, como de costumbre. Pero ese algo frágil al fondo de sus pupilas había desaparecido. Ahora, lo único que Nowaki podía ver era rabia. Una rabia que seguramente era contra él por no haber podido salvar a la niña. Cerró los ojos preparado para el golpe, pero lo único que sintió fue una pequeña palmadita en su coronilla, lo que provocó que abriera los ojos con desconcierto.

—Nowaki —susurró Hiroki—, no es culpa tuya. La niña de todos modos iba a morir. No sé mucho de medicina, pero no se puede hacer nada con la leucemia. Era inevitable. Tú solo le diste el tiempo suficiente para despedirse de todos.

—Pude hacer más... —protestó Nowaki. Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazar a Hiro-san, pero sabía que la acción lo molestaría, así que no lo hizo. Sin embargo, Hiro-san se acercó un poco más a él.

—No, Nowaki. Ya no había forma de que hicieras más. Entiende, ya no podías. Todos acabamos muriendo tarde o temprano, a ella solo le tocó irse un poco antes. Y ella está mucho mejor. Ahora, esa niña está mejor. Yo no creo en esas cosas, pero aún así... —Hiro-san clavó la mirada en la punta de sus dedos. Parecía algo avergonzado—. Yo no sé dónde esté allá, pero está en alguna parte... Y espero que sea hermoso.

Nowaki sonrió, al adivinar las intenciones de su Hiro-san de animarlo. En verdad amaba a ese hombre.

Permanecieron un rato más así, sin mirarse. Nowaki, recuperándose lentamente, procesando las palabras del otro. Hiroki, simplemente allí, apoyándolo en silencio, como llevaba haciendo desde que Nowaki empezó a trabajar como médico.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Parte de la vida de los médicos es difícil. Día a día, no solo deben ayudar a las personas, también deben afrontar que hay pacientes incurables y tendrán que verlos morir y a su familia sufriendo por no ser capaces de salvarlo. Es algo que quise retratar aquí con Nowaki. Pero por suerte él tiene a su Hiro-san ahí apoyándole. n.n

Respondo comentarios:

 _Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Ya me imagino a Tanaka yendo por ahí con un cartel colgado diciendo: "Me llamo Tanaka" XD. Jajaja, claro que recuerdo el modo Terminator de Shinobu XD. A Miyagi le debía salir o temprano. Muchas gracias. :'3 Bueno... Cuando dos personas desean lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo es normal que el deseo se cumpla. Creció unos diez centímetros XD.

 _riruka:_ Muchas gracias por comentar. n.n Es que Miyagi no tiene remedio xD. Menos mal que Shinobu tiene los pantalones bien puestos.

 _Seka Roma:_ Me alegra que te gustaran. :D Es un placer saber que hay gente a la que le gusta mi historia. Miyagi lleva pensando en el tema de la edad desde que conoció a Shinobu, y es natural y comprensible, porque diecisiete años son bastantes. Misaki y su Sebastian serán eternos xD. Espero que te gusten los demás. ^^ No pierdo la oportunidad de recomendar buenos libros, y tengo una pequeña obsesión por las citas, así que estas son algo que predominan en todos mis fics. n.n

Bueno, este fue el drabble de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente. ;)

¡Besos de colores!

Joan Bennet.


End file.
